


Almost Breached

by Lightest_Shadow



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: 682 is a big boi, Guns, It's not overly shippy, M/M, Other, and should watch where he's going, but i made it with the ship in mind, casual mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightest_Shadow/pseuds/Lightest_Shadow
Summary: 682 is on the path of escape, while carrying 079, the only other thing he'll admit to liking.





	Almost Breached

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how good this is, but y'know, might as well post it.

“You have gone the wrong way.”

“I know what I’m doing.” The lizard growled in response, talking around the computer body of his companion.

“If you are purposely looking out trouble, it can result in damage to me. Reconsider your path.”

The lizard growled again. He knew 079 was right, but turning around would mean a face full of bullets. And that was the last thing either of the two wanted.

Side-stepping in a strange way, 682 avoided the attached battery pack and went a direction that should be empty.

The key part there was ‘should be’. Because it wasn’t.

The workers there, fortunately, weren’t as heavily armed as the ones he was running from. A simple turn and flick of his tail took out all of them. He was sure at least one died in the action.

He turned back and busted through the wall and into an actual empty room.

So close. 682 sped up, knowing the exit was close.

It was so close.

But things went wrong very suddenly.

Seeing a person lead to 682 turning, but he wasn’t paying attention.

And after ramming another human, he heard a crunch and felt himself step on something.

It wasn’t like most times he crushed something. This was larger and hollower. It felt like part of a machine. Almost like...

He checked, a little less nonchalantly than he intended, what he stepped on.

At the same time he saw what it was, he heard the tell-tale signs of an electronic shutting down from within his jaws.

He dropped the computer and started nervously trying to turn it back on.

Instead of anything with 079, the computer's built-in voice spoke.

"Hello, thank you for purchasing this [REDACTED] brand computer. Unfortunately, it's internal battery isn't the best. Please refreain from turning it on without plugging it back in in order to preserve the data on, in, and/or attached to the [REDACTED] computer. Thank you."

682 just stares at the computer for a bit. He was about to try again when the security caught up with him.

"You heard the voice, 682." One of the guards said. "Trying again could very well result in the loss of 079."

In a lower growl than usual, 682 responded with a "and how can I trust what it said? Or what you say? Why should I trust you'll even do anything about this?"

"Do you really want to risk it?"

682 looked at the computer containing 079, back at the armed guards, which were increasing in number, and growled low.

"Then fix it. Now."

The guards shift a bit. "You're in no position to make commands, 682. Do as we say and we'll make sure 079 gets back to its containment safely."

Another growl as he thinks, eyes moving back and fourth from 079 and all of the armed workers. Finally, letting out a deeper growl with it, he answered.

"Fine, but be quick about it."

He was true to his word, and so were the workers. It took a bit, but the foundation learned the outcome of it easily.

Just before they went to leave for the night there's a quick statement, a robotic voice uttered.

"Where is 682?"


End file.
